


How to be a heartbreaker

by Lothely



Series: The heart wants what it wants [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Banquet, How to be a heartbreaker song, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds song, Other, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Sochi Gran Prix, Vicchan Lives, Yuuri and Phichit choreographed a program, Yuuri and Phichit pink little promise, Yuuri and Viktor flirting, Yuuri won silver here, Yuuri worked his ass off, did i even got this right?, i don't understand about ice skate jumps, i had to watch youtube to do this, i like this so much, i think, i'm so happy i wrote this, it's simple, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothely/pseuds/Lothely
Summary: It was a silly thing: they choreographed a program to be used if he got a medal in his first Grand Prix. At that time Yuuri thought it was just a distraction to all the pressure of university, and the possibility of getting a medal (a silver one mainly) was just a dream.Yeah, not anymore.





	How to be a heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi little (or not) strangers! This is my very first work in Archive Of Our Own, and I am so happy to share this with you. English is not my native language, so please be kind while reading and if you find any grammar mistakes I would be more than happy to correct them.
> 
> I hope you like it: leave Kudos, comments, anything.

~

 Yuuri started ice skating at the age of four, when his mom's senpai (and dance teacher) thought he would "kick asses on the ice" (yeah, exactly like that); so, he started right away with the help of his sensei and even knowing the ice was slippery, the feeling of stand in ice skates for the very first time and that whole rink that he could explore was... Incredible. Exciting.

 Soon he found himself more and more attached with skating at Ice Castle for hours. At first people of Hasetsu thought it was strange, because Yuuri was such a shy kid and no one ever imagined that he would be having fun doing something so public and famous but they too started accompanying his "little shows" (seriously, it was definitely not him who named his time at ice like that!)

 At Ice Castle he had made friends with a very supportive and funny girl named Yuuko, and it was her who showed him ice skating competitions for the first time. Euphemism to say he was fascinated. Enchanted, being frank. Even more when he discovered the name Viktor Nikiforov: which influenced him to considerate taking real ice skating classes.

 Kids at school were bullying him about it (okay, maybe he was a little overweight and that didn't suit the sport) for years straight when he decided and started training to ice skate competitively. Happily, his (best) friend Yuuko was always quick (and a little violent) at defending him, and that made one of his dearest bullies, a boy named Takeshi, stop with the teasing. _Oh boy, Takeshi had a hard crush on her for years._

 It wasn't easy. Hell no. Bu he tried and tried until he could land the jumps, do the sequence of steps and all the other things required for the Competitive Ice Skating World, because he really wanted to meet Viktor one day, and he knew that the older boy would be famous and skating at big competitions like Nationals, Four Continents, Worlds, Grand Prix, Olympics (and he did).

 Maybe he was a little bit of a big fan of Nikiforov's, but could you blame him? Viktor was an amazing skater, a natural: every time he stepped on ice, it was a beautiful ice dance that always made the little Katsuki enchanted a bit more. So Yuuri followed his idol steps, with the hope of sharing the same ice (and podium) as him one day in the future. _He even gotten himself a dog of the same breed and color as Viktor had, but a lot smaller than the poodle of the russian._

 So, when he was offered to train at USA, under Celestino Cialdini, and with a scholarship at one of Detroit's Universities, yes, he accepted. Even if he knew that that meant to leave his family and dear friends to live all by himself at another country. At another fucking continent.

 But it all went well.

_Except for his anxiety crisis that made everything a lot hard and painful; and the homesick._

 At the age of 23, Yuuri has won several Juniors and is the actual Japan's Ace, winning Regionals and Nationals for the last three years. He's also won gold at Cup of China and  placed silver at Four Continents for the last two (Chris is damn awesome skater) and a bronze medalist at Worlds; oh, and he also was qualified for the fucking Sochi Grand Prix! His first time at a Grand Prix and it is in the land of the man he worships.

 At the last years he was kind of an ice freak for most of the time (the other portion of time he had was spent working into his degree, and sometimes he would go out with his thai best friend and roommate), so, of course (and thank gods) his stubbornness and hard work was being rewarded.

 Well, the thing is: His scores had just showed up.

 Now he wasn't just a newbie at Grand Prix. No. He wasn't just Japan's Ace anymore. Hell ho. He is a fucking silver medalist at the fucking Sochi Grand Prix, winning the score of Chris Giacometti for almost three points, and standing behind his silly childhood's crush, Viktor Nikiforov, for less than ten points!

 The tight hug of Ciao Ciao was the only thing that made him goes back to the real word, his eyes filling up with salty tears that he had to save for later (he couldn't cry of joy in front of the whole world, right?). When his coach finally stops congratulating him, the Japanese receives his cellphone back, just in time to pick up his best friend call.

 "Phichit, I did it!"

 "I've watched the whole thing, Yuuri! You make me so proud!" He could hear the excitement of the Thai skater even with people screaming as he passed below the audience, he himself smiling like there was no tomorrow and waving to them, "Yuuri, do you know what it means?"

 He had to catch a plushie landing at the floor in front of him – a beautiful brown poodle, just like his dog – the moment he sat his eyes on it. Then he looked up trying to see who threw away that plushie, and he definitely couldn't stop the tears he when he could identify a Japan's flag being hold by a group of five, six, ten Japanese (OMG!) shouting his name and congratulating him in a chorus in his native language and smiling right back at him, excited.

 "Yuuri? Are you still there?"

 Waving back at them and bowing in gratitude, the Katsuki briefly said yes to his friend over the phone, feeling sorry for forgetting about him. "Sorry, Phichit, it's just that I was surprised with some really kind fans".

 "Awn, my babe is embarrassed!"

 "Of course, I am, Peach! I just never thought I would make so far"

 He could hear Celestino calling him to go to the locker room to take a bath for the awards.

 "So, dear Yuuri, I really hope you remember our little pink promise"

 And Yuuri's smile disappeared from his lips, him stopping at the aisle.

 "Oh, shit"

"No shit, Yuuri! You promised me!" His friend sounded too happy for the Japanese likes.

 Yuuri grunted as he entered the locker room, not minding whoever was there already, "Really, Peach? I was drunk!"

 "But you definitely were NOT drunk during our rink free times, babe. Don't break our pink promise, or else I would have to post some reaaally nasty photos on Instagram"

 Then he rolled his eyes, his glasses over since he stepped out the Kiss and Cry. "You already do that". The Thai grunted before pleading. "Yuuri! Please! You have to do this. For our splendid friendship, pretty pretty please?"

 Sighing and knowing he had to shower real fast if he didn't want to be late for the podium, the Katsuki had to give it up (to his dignity).

 "Okay, but just because you are my best friend"

 "Yey! Now go wash yourself and take that beautiful silver medal right to your neck! Congratulations, Yuuri"

 "Thanks, Phichit", the young Japanese snorted before ended the call.

 He thought of calling his family and friends, but it was the middle of the night in Japan. So Yuuri sent a text to his sister, Yuuko and Minako-sensei before shoving his cellphone inside his bag and finally walking to the shower.

 

* * *

 

 It all began after one of the disastrous (many) dates he had in Detroit; Yuuri was sick of being played off, complaining to an all-ears Phichit beside him at the sofa, a giant chocolate ice cream pot shared between them. He was still a little drunk when he agreed to some of the most embarrassing things in the whole world.

 It was a silly thing: they choreographed a program to be used if he got a medal in his first Grand Prix. At that time Yuuri thought it was just a distraction to all the pressure of university, and the possibility of getting a medal (a silver one mainly) was just a dream.

 Yeah, not anymore.

 "Yuuri, it's your turn. Is everything okay?"

 With a lump in the throat and shaking hands, he almost run at the sight of the ice. Oh, but he couldn't disappoint his best friend.

 "Go and have fun, Yuuri! Don't think of anything else. Just have fun, ragazzo", and Ciao Ciao tapped him softly at the back.

 "Have fun. Just have fun" he repeated to himself as he got on the ice when his name was announced over the stadium.

 "Yuuri Katsuki, silver medalist, skating How to be a Heartbreaker"

 His feet slid easily, he was waving and smiling to the audience until he reached the center of the rink. Yuuri took a deep breath before putting his hand at his waist, the other at his hair.

 Then the music started with him giving the public a smirk before starting dancing and clapping his hands at the rhythm of the song, then go sliding through the ice when the singer voice echoed through his ears to the stadium (and to the world).

 

_Rule number one is that you gotta have fun_

_But baby when you're done_

_You gotta be the first to run_

 

 He lifted a finger, firstly looking serious and then changing his expression to one much more sensual while giving a little malicious laugh before running through the ice.

 

_Rule number two: Just don't get attached to_

_Somebody you could lose_

_So le-let me tell you_

 

 He lifted the second finger, soon the other hand at his chin and then to his lips, like he was telling someone a dirty secret.

 Yuuri land a full sequence of steps, and a toe loop. The crowd cheered.

 

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

 

 Without showing any shame at the obviously sensual moves, he passed his left hand from his thigh to his face; an expression of someone having pleasure.

 

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

_Uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

 

 Now he skated back landing easily a salchow, then the right hand stroking his own hair in a way full of sexuality before he did a steps sequence beautifully. Well, since he already was at the circus, why don't be one of the clowns?

 

_Rule number three: Wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve_

_Unless you wanna taste defeat_

 

 His fingers touched his faces, showing off the heart made with black eyeliner right on his cheekbone, licking his lips before a lustful laugh.

 

_Rule number four: Gotta be looking pure_

_Kissing goodbye at the door_

_And leave him wanting more, more_

 

 Yuuri's expression changed once more, this time a too pure one like he wasn't doing a program full of lust. Once again backwards, he landed a loop and then a flip, making the crowd relatively crazy, but not stopping there as he slid side wards to the audience landing an axel.

 

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break, in two_

_So, it's better to be fake, can't risk losing_

_In love again, baby_

 

 Finally, the Japanese skater get down to one knee, sliding it on the cold ice for a few meters with a hand at his chest and the other touching the ice; then he gets back to his feet, once again running.

 

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

 

 Yuuri landed a triple axel with perfection, his hand once more running through his thigh till his face, and he let a lewd sigh.

 

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger_

_A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

 

 It was nearing the end: some more lustful expressions and moves with step sequences along the choreography like he was dancing at a nightclub.

 His very final move was special: he had been training secretly from Celestino, and it wasn't even sorted out perfect, but...

_Well._

 Yuuri didn't care about making a scene on the ice after that sexy choreography program made by him and Phichit he was skating. And since it wasn't counting points, why not to try it in public?

 Then he landed a quad flip, the signature of Viktor Nikiforov. The silver medalist almost couldn't believe himself for landing it nearly perfect, but he chews the inside of his cheeks to stop the happy smile from showing, replacing it with blowing a kiss and giving the crowd a sexy winked followed by a lick at his bottom lip.

 The program ended with him touching his slight inclined chin, the left hand at his hips, and once more that lustful smile at his lips. He could just only laugh when every people in the stadium stood up, applauding and whistling _and screaming his name_ so loud that his ears almost hurt. And he smiled, laughed at people wagging themselves almost desperately as if they had seen the hottest skating in their lives.

 Then he though not even Chris had done that in the exhibition. And Yuuri's cheeks turned pink as he tried to cover his face at his realization with shame finally reaching him hard.

 Knowing well that it was time for leave, he caught a giant bouquet that people had threw for him: beautiful and big red roses. He squealed after noticing that the flowers weighted so much (of course, it had to be at least a hundred roses to weight that way).

 Bowing to the still euphoric audience one last time he made his way out of the ice, almost stumbling and being held by no one than THE Viktor Nikiforov himself, a playful smile on that lips he dreamed about behin the sea of red roses in his arms.

 "I think you overshadowed my program, Katsuki".

 The heat Yuuri felt in his face was the proof he was blushing like hell right now, giving the Russian man a nervous laugh.

 He wanted to say so many things to Viktor, but nothing came out of his mouth. Fuck, he was such an idiot.

 "I hope that we can talk at the banquet"

 "O-Oh, uh, yeah, of course" was all Yuuri could say, completely dazzled by the proximity of them.

  With a soft laugh, his idol slide into the ice waving him goodbye.

 "That was Phichit's idea, am I right?"

 The voice of Celestino woke him up off his dazzled expression, then the Katsuki snorted, accompanying him to the benches. "You're damn right".

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I plan to start at the other part of "The heart wants what it wants" series as soon as possible, but it will mostly depend on my college assignments. But I hope you will be there when I post it.
> 
> SO DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE TO GET THE MORE OF THE SERIES. Thanks.
> 
> Bye bye boo!


End file.
